merlins_tales_of_britanniafandomcom-20200215-history
Camelot
Camelot was an ancient place on the northern frontier of Loegria, it had once been a britonic settlement, later a roman Military camp, then briefly abandoned and after a period re-built under Merlin to create a strategic base for Artus campaigns and a neutral place for the meetings of the Round table.Camelot referred to the old britonic village, the ruins of the roman Castrum as well as the newly built Hillfort and the enclosing region controlled by it. Camelot was built downriver from Astolat on a small tributary to the Humber river which was navigable for flat boats.The entire region, including the castle, village/town and tent-settlement was home to ca. 800 Soldiers, 130 servants, 1000 women and 5000 children all in all ca. 7000 inhabitants, of which only a small part lived permanently within Camelot. Places in Camelot *Hill (22) **Observation Hill (25) ***Observation tower & Beacon *Castle **Cistern (34) **Garrison (26) ***Barracks (27) ***Granary (28) ***Hospital (32) ***Latrines (33) ***Stables (29) ***Workshops (35) **Guest Quarters - in the southeastern castle ***bedrooms **Defenses (14) ***Bridges (15) ***Gates (17) ***High walls (16) ****many towers (19) **Principia (30) ***Round table (5) - northeastern castle, north outside the Principia **Praetorium (31) **great wooden Tower (1) - central northern castle ***Arthur's Quarters (3) ** Feasting Hall (4) - in the central western castle, next to great tower and Courtyard **main courtyard (2) - central northern castle, adjacent to the great tower **Merlin's tower ***Merlin's gardens *River (6) - west of the castle **Boats/riverport(7) - west of the castle, connected by a short roadway **Fields of both sides of the river (20) **upriver to Astolat (21) *Forest (8) - North, northeast and southwest of castle and vicus *Meadowlands (9) - west, northeast and south of castle and vicus ***Tournament plain (10) - southwest outside of the castle walls **Tents& Pavillions (Tent-city or military Camp) (11) - between castle and tournament place and southeast of the castle between castle and vicus *Town (wooden Vicus) (24) - east outside the castle walls **Baths (23) - southeast outside the castle walls between castle and river **central town - east outside the eastern castle gate ***St. Stephen's Church (12) - ****Burial Grounds (13) - outside the castle north of castle and vicus *****grave of Nero, brother to Rions **Outer town on the main road east of the castle ***Segedh or Maagidion (Temple of the Eastern Gods most notably El)(18) - in the merchant quarters ***Temple of the British and Roman Gods:Terungant (Taranis), Jupiter (Cernunnos), Apollo (Belenus/Maponos), Cahu (Hu/Esus/Cocidius) and Matutinus Inhabitants (Not every knight is included as most lords and ambassadors were not full residents but stayed only temporary at Camelot to attend the round table councils) *Amren the tall - chamberlain *Anir - prince, squire *Antonius - bishop and scribe *Aron -counselor knight *Artus -High-king *Baucillas - doctor *Bediver - butler, cup-bearer, constable and stable- master (majordomo) *Bitiwini - Bishop and constable *Bonifacius - cleric *Brian - seneschal *Cahus - squire *Caradoc -Councillor *Cadret - squire, advisor, chamberlain *Caurdaf - Councillor *Cei - seneschal *Cethtrum - priest *Cleora - queen's maid *Clust - warrior, Gatekeeper *Cynon -counselor knight *Doodle - courtier *Druis - priest, Philosopher, councilor *Drych - warrior *Dyfyr - Councillor *Eyiryn the solendid - kings servant *Elibel - queens setvant and messenger *Elifri rich in arts - head groom *Elimas - cleric, companion of Helias *Faukain - queens maid *Flordibel - queens servant *Florentina -pupil of merlins *Fole - treasurer *Gareth - kitchen page *Gerthmul - Oberseer of the northern lands *Ginevra -Queen *Gogigur - gatekeeper *Goreu - squite, advisor *Helias - servant of merlin *Henvas - warrior, runner *Holdin - chamberlain *Huandaw - gatekeeper *Hygwydd - servant, warrior, porter *Laufrodedd -councillor *Llaesgymyn - Gatekeepef *Lohot - Prince and councillor *Loward -bard and counselor knight *Mabon -pupil of merlins *Mailgun - councillor *Merlin - high councillor *Morgan Tudd - physician *Mustacha - maiden *Nerth -councillor *Noodle - courtier *Pengingyon - Gatekeeper *Petronius -servant of merlin *Rahaud -councillor *Sapient -scribe, priest of El *Seferi - warrior, huntsman, singer *Soredamor - queen's servant *Tantalides -scribe *Thomas -scribe, entertainer, courtier *Gaffar of the mountain -farmer, ploughman, *Tolomer - scribe and servant of Merlin *Rhyferys - master of hounds *Tontamides - scribe *Torc - councillor *Ulfius - chamberlain *Vian the Pale - Scribe and councillor *Ysgudydd - quenn's servant *Ysgyrdaf - queens servant *Yvonet - servant Other Names Geography Camelot corresponds with slack roman fort near Outlane. Category:Town Category:Castle Category:Lands Category:Places Category:Loegria